Burned into the ground
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Angel verse. Sequel k povídce Angeltalk. Garciová narazí na podivný případ a vyžádá si Hotchovu konzultaci. naznačeno Hotch/Reid


Garciová byla vždycky pyšná na to, co dokáže, když ji někdo posadí k počítači a dovolí jí trochu se prohrabat tím nekonečným vesmírem jedniček a nul.

Vyhledávání, sbírání, vyhodnocování a aplikace informací, to bylo něco, v čem byla dobrá a věděla to o sobě. Byla perfektní, ve svém počítačovém světě, pokus jste někdy v životě byli na síti (nebo měli kreditku, telefonní záznamy, zápisy v rejstříku, třeba i zapečetěné, nebo třeba jen hloupý rodný list), neměli jste šanci se před ní schovat, a navíc měla zvláštní cit, který jí umožňoval podvědomě poznat, které informace jsou důležité a relevantní, a které ne, a nacházet spojitosti tam, kde by je nikdo nehledal, a zcela bez váhání toho využívala, aby pomáhala svým drahouškům nahánět ty nejpříšernější zločince, které kdy Státy zplodily.

Někdo to přece dělat musel.

_Tohle_ ale… napadlo ji a zamračila se. Tohle – tenhle podivný případ – to bylo něco úplně jiného.

V první řadě to totiž vůbec nebyl _jejich_ případ. A to bylo docela skandální, protože to, jak ti lidé zemřeli a co se jim stalo po smrti, bylo naprosto příšerné, na druhou stranu se to dalo docela pochopit, protože Garciová mohla docela dobře být první, kdo stejných případů našel víc a spojil si je dohromady. Oběti byly totiž roztroušené po celých Státech, někdy i dvě nebo tři na jednom místě, obvykle v místnosti, která vypadala trochu jako by v ní vybuchla bomba, praskliny ve stěnách, vyražená okna, mrtví lidé roztroušení po podlaze, jako by zemřeli uprostřed bitvy, všichni nezranění, kromě hluboké bodné rány v hrudníku nebo krku, ostrým a špičatým předmětem, který znalci nedokázali identifikovat. Byli to muži i ženy, mladí i staří, neměli spolu nic společného, alespoň tedy nic, co by takhle narychlo dokázala odhalit. Místní policie si s vraždami nevěděla rady, a tak je tutlala, proto se záznamy o nich pořádně neobjevily v žádném z celostátních systémů.

Garciová je našla, díky své zvědavosti (a nejspíš té šílené vytrvalosti, která ji občas přepadla, když už narazila na něco, co bylo dost podivné i na ni), prošla, podivila se nad nimi a vrhla se do dalšího hledání.

Zatím jich měla šest, od Minnesoty až po Van Nuys v Kalifornii a každých pár hodin našla další. Vraždy, o kterých se veřejně nemluvilo, protože policie jen nerada přiznávala, že neví, co dělat, lidé, které nespojovalo nic kromě způsobu smrti a velkých černých křídel vypálených do podlahy napůl zničených budov, přesně na místě, kam dopadli, když zemřeli.

Garciová toho viděla hodně, ale nikdy předtím neviděla, aby nějaký vrah měl až _tak_ podivný podpis.

Jejich pachatelé bývali šílení, ale vytvářet na zemi kolem své oběti (způsobem, který nedokázal uspokojivě objasnit ani jeden z přivolaných odborníků, na žádném z míst činu) černá a naprosto dokonalá andělská křídla, která měla v rozpětí několik metrů, to bylo trochu moc.

Nehledě na to, že se nejednalo jen o podlahy opuštěných domů, kde by na to neznámý mohl mít dost času, aniž by ho přitom někdo přistihl. V některých případech to byly i silnice nebo stěny, jinak absolutně nepoškozené.

Garciová se nemohla zbavit pocitu, že jí něco uniká. Něco na tom případu bylo zvláštní, hodně zvláštní a ona nemohla přijít na to, co.

Dveře mírně vrzly a ona se rychle obrátila k nově příchozímu, připravená okamžitě hodit na monitor něco jiného, kdyby se ukázalo, že to není ten, koho čekala.

„Garci, proč jsi chtěla, abych –" Hotch se zarazil uprostřed věty a ze rtů mu unikl tichounký zvuk, něco mezi zalapáním po dechu a slabounkých zaskučením.

Garciová se zamračila. „Hotchi?" oslovila ho mírně nejistě. „Jsi v pořádku?"

Hotch na její hlas ale nijak nereagoval. Bez mrknutí zíral na jeden z jejích monitorů, kde právě byla velká fotka blonďaté dívky, ležící na silnici, s jednou nohou pod sebou. Zíral, oči rozšířené a Garciové vůbec nevěnoval pozornost, naprosto ohromený. „Oh, ne," vydechl slabě a těžce polkl. Pomalu vešel do místnosti a zavřel za sebou dveře, pohled upřený na tu příšernou fotografii.

Garciová si všimla, že se mu třesou ruce.

„Hotchi?"

Hotch nepřítomně potřásl hlavou a udělal dva nebo tři nejisté kroky k počítači, tvář zkřivenou v podivném výraze, ve kterém byla vidět bolest.

Ale proč by tak měl Hotch vypadat, jen kvůli tomu, že viděl nějakou fotku z místa činu? Viděli stovky podobných fotek, možná tisíce, často i horší než byla tahle. Zavražděné děti, potoky krve, nejpříšernější způsoby smrti, jaké si jen bylo možné představit. Tohle byla dívka, krásná a mladá a s černými křídly, oblečená celá v bílém, s jedinou bodnou ranou několik centimetrů pod důlkem mezi klíčními kostmi. Zdaleka ne nejkrvavější snímek, jaký kdy Garciová viděla. Spíš jeden z nejsmutnějších.

„Kolik jsi jich našla?" zeptal se Hotch a jeho hlas byl přitom mírně chraplavý.

„Šest," řekla Garciová tiše. „Zatím. Myslím, že jich bude víc. Tahle je jediná, kterou se mi povedlo identifikovat." Pokynula rukou směrem k dívce na monitoru. „Jmenovala se Mandy Collinsová, bylo jí čtyřiadvacet. Pohřešovaná sedm měsíců, než ji našli mrtvou. Podle zápisu někteří policisté na místě činu zahlédli tmavovlasého muže v béžovém kabátu, ale než zastavili, už tam nebyl."

Hotch pomalu přikývl, a i když jeho tvář byla už zase klidná a skoro bezvýrazná, Garciová nemohla pochopit, jak si lidé mohli myslet, že je Hotch chladný. Právě teď možná vypadal klidně, skoro až vyrovnaně, ale to, co měl v očích… Bylo to, jako když přichází bouře. Tmavé mraky, které předpovídají pořádnou bouři.

Garciová musela odolávat nutkání stáhnout se od Hotche o kousek dál.

Hotch zavřel oči a na okamžik působil dojmem, jako by v duchu počítal do deseti, aby se uklidnil, a opravdu, co konkrétně ho na té fotce tak strašně vyvádělo z míry?

„Jednoho dalšího jsem našla ve Van Nuys v Kalifornii," oznámila Garciová a hodila na monitor další fotografii, tentokrát staršího muže s nadváhou a jen malým zbytkem vlasů, kterého zabila bodná rána vedená pod bradu a pak nahoru, skrze obličejovou část lebky přímo do mozku. „A další čtyři všude po Státech."

Hotch potřásl hlavou, aby se soustředil. „Kdo to vyšetřuje?"

„Nikdo, pokud vím." Garciová pokrčila rameny. „Jen místní. Vůbec nemají tušení, co se těm lidem stalo, spíš to vypadá, že se to snaží ututlat než vyšetřit."

Hotch se trochu roztřeseně nadechl. „Dobře," oznámil nečekaně rozhodně. „Tenhle případ se nás netýká, Garci. Nehledej nic dalšího, co by se těch lidí týkalo. Smaž ty fotky. Pokud na něco narazíš náhodou, nepleť se do toho. Bude to tak pro tebe bezpečnější."

Garciová na něj otřeseně hleděla, pusu mírně pootevřenou. Hotch po ní opravdu chtěl, aby ten případ hodila za hlavu a ignorovala šest lidí, které někdo zabil? I když byla možná jediná, kdo v jejich vraždách viděl souvislost? I když nikdy nenašli jejich vrahy?

„Ale Hotchi –"

Hotchův obličej ztvrdl a on se na ni konečně podíval, oči mu zářily autoritou a jakousi silou, obrovskou silou, které si Garciová nikdy předtím nevšimla. „Drž se od toho dál. _Prosím_ tě o to, Garci. Věř mi, tohle není něco, do čeho by ses chtěla zaplést." Na pár vteřin se odmlčel. „Nenašla jsi – nenašla jsi někoho i v Indianě?"

Díval se na ni, podivně zranitelný, a ji napadlo, jestli měl někdy podobný výraz i před Reidem. Dovolil někdy Reidovi, aby ho viděl takhle zranitelného?

„Ano," přikývla, hrdlo sevřené. „V nějakém malém motelu poblíž Muncie. Muž, nepovedlo se mi zjistit, kdo to byl." Našla správnou fotku a hodila mu ji na monitor.

Mladý muž s pískově hnědými vlasy a v džínách, na zádech, s rozhozenými pažemi a jednou nohou pokrčenou, s obrovskými černými křídly na podlaze pod sebou.

Hotch dlouze vydechl, prsty pevně sevřené kolem okraje stolu. Prudce zamrkal a pak sklopil hlavu jako truchlící pozůstalý.

Protože přesně tak se choval, celou tu dobu. Jako truchlící pozůstalý.

Hotch ty lidi _znal_?

„Ty ho znáš?"

„Gabriel," zašeptal Hotch slabě, hlas se mu lámal. „Tohle se mu nemělo stát." Unaveně si přejel dlaněmi po obličeji, pak na okamžik zaváhal, ale nakonec natáhl ruku a dvěma prsty se dotkl mužovy tváře na obrázku na monitoru. „Garci, smrt těch lidí už byla potrestaná. Ten, kdo zabil Gabriela, je zavřený a už nikdy se nedostane ven."

„Jak to můžeš vědět?"

Hotch se na ni ani nepodíval, jen se zvedl a zamířil ke dveřím, s posledním bolestným pohledem na monitor. „Mám to z dobrého zdroje. Smaž ty fotky."

„Kdo je Gabriel?" zeptala se ještě, ale Hotch jen zavrtěl hlavou a bez dalšího slova odešel z jejího kanclíku.

Garciová se kousla do rtu, nejistě se ohlédla po zavřených dveřích, proklela svoji zvědavost a dala se do nového hledání.


End file.
